Out of The Blue
by Roseprincess1
Summary: Set in the Armada universe.
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: This is set in the Transformers Armada universe for the most part. It's slightly AU. Hope you like it. Also this has a higher rating than most of my work. This is due to it dealing with some more intense/adult themes and possible violence in later chapters. Thanks for reading. I don't own transformers or anything else like that. This is just for my own personal entertainment and that of my readers.

RP1

Someday out of the Blue: Prolog

There were times in his life that he had thought he had seen the worst that his race could possibly offer. Still there were limits that even those that he considered enemies would not go beyond. Vile acts that even some one as bent on domination as those he fought against would never commit. That doubled the shock that the young man felt, because it had not been his worst enemy that had committed these crimes, it had been his own brother. His twin had done things that no amount of atonement would ever absolve. He tried as hard as he could to work his processor around why what had happened had been done, to find some reason other than blind selfishness and cruelty that had motivated him to do this. He found no answers. Only hate and a desire for revenge had driven these acts. As a result the one person that the young man valued the most had paid the price for the base desires of one brother, for what the other possessed.

He stood there and waited as his twin was to be taken away to be confined until some kind of suitable punishment could be thought of. There were those who demanded his termination, which only his life could pay for the lives that now lay in waste as a result of his acts. The young commander wanted to find another way if at all possible. After all it was his brother, weather the brother had honored that bond or not. He couldn't bring him self to order the destruction of his own energon and metal. Still there were times when he looked into a pair of lovely eyes that would never see the world through innocence again, who now wished for their own death rather than live as they were, that he wanted to wring the life from this person him self. It was with great self control that he kept himself from doing this very thing as the person who had been his twin was brought up out of the holding cell and shoved down onto the walk way.

The twin looked up once he regained his balance after he had been shoved and smiled maliciously at his brother.  
"Hello Orion," the evil smile continued.

"Axis," His own deep voice rumbled back, "I suggest that you don't try the patience of those around you. You might not make it to the detention center if you don't."

"Now brother, you'd never let these men kill me, you'd much rather do it with your own hands wouldn't you?" he continued to sneer at him.

"I will not play this game with you Axis," He turned to the guards, "Get this monster out of my sight."

"You heard the man!" Scavenger told him, "GET GOING!"

Axis proceeded to receive another shove and began moving on his way to the cells. Before he was completely led away he stopped again and looked back at his brother.

"Tell me one thing Orion, before you let these goons of yours haul me away," The evil smile returned in full force, "How's Ariel?"

That was all it took. The young commander who had been trying so very hard to remain in control lost it. Later when the witnesses where asked what had happened they said that they had heard some one yell and then the next second Axis had been knocked from their hands by something. By the time the commander was pried off of Axis he was at the very least unconscious. The young commander was standing there doing the best he could to calm him self down. Forcing air into his intakes and shaking with rage.

"GET Him OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He finally roared.

It took a while to get everything calmed down. The commander did indeed have to answer to several people, the council why he had done what he had done. Though there were few that planned on taking any action against him to be perfectly honest. Eventually he freed him self from the officials and made his way to the med center. He went to the place where he had left her. For some reason he always felt fear when he walked into this place. Fear that one day he was going to walk in to her and she would be gone, either from a broken heart or from her own hands. Once again how ever the fears were allayed when he came to her and found her still there, far away and distant as if she had never been a part of his life. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her, and he had tried. Telling her that what had happened was not her fault, and that no matter what ever happened he would always love her and stand by her. In the end however, she still remained as the stars in the sky, Beautiful to look at, but to far for him to ever, ever reach.

He was not the only one either. Some else, another young warrior was there mourning the love he had lost to Axis' violence. Much like the commanders love this one's was cold, distant and unresponsive. There was one more there was well who was trying to help some one he cared for over come what had happened. This one was not like the other two, cold and unresponsive. This one was the complete opposite, lost in emotion and regret. Indeed worse than the other two for she felt that what had happened to them was her fault. Mourning and praying that she be absolved from this in some way, that she some how not live with the guilt that she was unable to stop it.

Time would pass, and every day that passed in that time the three warriors would come and try at the very least to bring those they cared for back to this life. Despite what they did, it was clear that there was little that could be done.

Then one day all of that changed. The young commander came into the room where he had come many times and found it empty. It was the same for each of the others. None of the ones they loved remained in this place, something had happened and all of them were gone.

What guided the warriors to the core that day none can really say, but that is where their path led. Deep into the heart of their home world, far away from the place that each of them had been so desperately trying to call their loved ones back to. That is where they found them, each one shining with the radiance of the core of the planet its self. As the stood there and watched, each of their loved ones changed. Their bodies becoming a part of their sparks, then the core, the being at the heart of their world spoke to them.

_My proud warriors, you have done all you can to try and save them. The power to do that however lies not in you but in the hearts and minds of these beings that you love. It will take time for them to heal but they will. However they will not find the time they need in the middle of the war that is coming. Indeed all of you who are now unified will once again strike out at each other. That cannot be avoided; conflict some times comes about as a result of free will. Conflict how ever is not what they need now, in time they will be able to help each of you fight, but not now. For now they have to heal. I promise you though, when you come to your new home. They will be waiting for you there. At first you may not know them, look beyond the outside before you judge. Love transcends all barriers. Remember what I tell you this day, and remember that they will be waiting._

For one more moment the sparks of the beings flared and then vanished. Shooting into the mass of the planet and then beyond. Each of the three warriors could only stare as they were for now, left alone. One by one each of them returned to the surface. Each one's thoughts filled with the words that the core had spoken to them. Each one wondering if a time would ever really come when they would find these lost loves.

One million some odd years later: 1977, Planet earth.

A pair of proud human parents smiles as they see their child for the first time.

"Well," The doctor tells them, "You can chalk that lil' one there up to a miracle. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed that you would have a child."

The father looked at him, "I'm sorry sir I don't follow you."

"Son," the doctor shook his head, "you're not supposed to be able to have children, neither is she. This lil' baby girl you have here is a something special."

The father thought for a moment. "Then I guess she's a lil' angel Doc."  
The baby girl looked up at them with bright blue eyes full of intelligence. Somewhere in the core of a metal planet far away in space and time, a God smiled.


	2. Out of The Blue: Part 1

Out of the Blue: part 1

She practically sprang out of her bed as she shot bolt upright in a shuddering escape from a night mare. She looked around her and once again saw that it was nothing more than a dream. She was safe and in her own apartment, a brand new one to be exact. That once again the thing that had reduced her to a quivering mass had been nothing more than a line of disturbing images that her mind had managed to conger up all on its own.

Frankie swung her feet around out of bed to the floor. She took a few deep breaths to steady her self and then glanced at the clock.

"Perfect, Three AM." She growled and flopped back, "What am I doing up at three AM?"

She flopped back and stared at the ceiling.

"Go to sleep stupid," She told her self, "Tomorrow is the first day of your new teaching job. You need to look like you want to be there, not like a half dead college brat!"

She was right, tomorrow was the first day of her new teaching job. One that she had specifically felt drawn too even though it was completely across the country from her home town. Teach social studies at the research center school out in the high desert of CA. Be around kids and be in a nice change of environment. There had been a lot of protesting from her family. They had hoped she'd take a job at least on their side of the nation. Tough, this was a perfect job and the pay was three times better than anything she had been offered back east. So here she was.

It was supposed to be the start of a new life for the girl. That's Frankie had intended for it to be. Afresh start for her self, wide open spaces, room to make her own choices good or bad. That's what she had planned. So the girl considered it grossly unfair that she was being haunted by one of the oldest nightmares that she had running around in her subconscious.

No, no nice normal stress dreams where she went to work in her underwear for her. She was tormented by those same old images in her mind. A world some where far way, a sky with different stars, and some one with red eyes chasing her and laughing, that was how the dream almost always ended. Some one chasing and her starting awake just before the dark person caught her. To be honest she was glad that she always woke up then because she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what would happen if the dark person ever did catch her. She'd talked to councilors, and shrinks and lots of others. She'd been advised to do every thing from take nerve pills to take up shooting as a hobby. The latter she had done the former she had laughed off. Still despite all of the advice she was still being tormented by this dream. Right then was the worse possible time that she could have been.

Frankie gave the clock one final glare and then rolled over to try and get some more sleep. She tossed and turned for a while and then managed to get back to sleep.

The morning reckoning did eventually come and so she got her self up and got presentable and then took off to go and get the new class room set up. She made it to class on time, the new social studies teacher for the school. She was expecting a class of pretty good kids, what she hadn't been expecting though was that there was only one girl in the class. A few minutes into teaching she found she had all the attention of the boys especially the four on either side of the girl. The two on the right named Bradley "rad", and Carlos, and the two on the left Billy and Fred. All of them stared at her with stars in their eyes and hung on every single word she had to say. It was flattering in a strange way, but she still felt that she was stepping on the girl's, Alexis' toes. So she made a mental note to talk to her once it was over considering this was the last class.

School finally let out and the young teacher spotted the girl standing near an orange scooter, looking miffed as the four guys took off.

"Hey Alexis!" she called to the kid, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Miss Brandenburg?" Alexis looked at her, "I'm sorry I acted so…"

"You don't have to apologize Alexis, to be honest the boys made complete fools of them selves today."

The girl let out one of those long suffering sighs that could only come from the only girl in a group of friends, "You're telling me! I've never seen such babies in all of my life!"

The teacher laughed, "I wanted to apologize for them Alexis, and I wanted to make you an offer."

"What?" The girl chimed in.

"Well you seem pretty good at social studies."

"Yes Mam, I'd actually like to work in the government some day." Alexis smiled.

"Good, well what I wanted to ask you was that I need a class assistant, you seem the best qualified and…"

The teacher suddenly trailed off as she spotted something behind the girl.

"Mam?" Alexis craned her neck to see what her new teacher was gaping at.

"OH look at him! He's absolutely beautiful!" Frankie had suddenly found something that caught her eyes and she headed over to it.

"It" turned out to be a certain bright red tracker trailer parked in the parking lot across from the school waiting for the kids.

"Miss Brandenburg?" Alexis was still baffled.

"Sorry Alexis, its just I love trucks like this. I've always thought they were absolutely wonderful."

Alexis had to do her level best not to snicker as her Social studies teacher mooned over something that she thought was nothing more than an inanimate object.

"So why'd you call it a he?"

The teacher laughed, "Oh I've always called them that, just my own little personal weirdness." Frankie finally dragged her attention away from the vehicle and back to the girl.

"So any how, are you willing to take me up on my offer?"  
Alexis nodded at her, "Oh yes mam! I think that would be great!"

"Perfect, I'll show you how I have my classes set up tomorrow after school okay?"

"I'll be there Miss Brandenburg," Alexis waved as the teacher took off. Then the girl headed over to the "Truck".

"Who was that Alexis?" Optimus asked.

"That's the new social studies teacher," The girl grinned, "I think she likes you."

The autobot leader, while still in vehicle mode turned his sensors on the young woman and watched as she got in her car. And he nearly froze.

"Primus…"

"Optimus?" Alexis asked, "Are you okay?"  
He mentally shook it off as pure coincidence and then returned his attention to the human girl.

"I'm sorry Alexis. Its just she reminds me of some one I …knew."

"Oh," she blinked, "You mean back on cybertron?"

"Yes," He still seemed distant to her for a moment and then sobered. "Sorry about that. Are you going back to the base with the boys tonight or can I give you a lift?"

"Actually I was supposed to get a lift to the base from some one else but he's not…"

There was a loud whoosh and the back wash from a plane hit her as she stood next to Prime. She looked up to see a red and white plane land near by in a field, not knowing or for that matter caring if any one saw him or not.

Optimus laughed, "You were saying?"

"Shoulda known he'd want to make a big entrance," Alexis shook her head.

"Go on, get over there for he starts yelling," The leader told her, "NO one wants that."

She mock glared at him for a second and then headed over to the field. Optimus on the other hand returned his attention to the young teacher who had just finished packing her belongings into her car. She had just climbed into the driver's seat and was pulling out.

"_How could any one resemble…?"_ The big semi thought to him self.

He watched her pull out of the parking lot for a moment considering weather or not to follow her and see what she was up to. He knew that this young woman was going to be around for a while since she was teaching here now, but some part of him felt almost panicked at the thought of loosing track of her just now. So he waited until she was out of the parking lot and a good half a mile ahead of him until he pulled out.

He got to spend an hour watching her from the windows of the Chinese buffet that she stopped at for dinner, the carefully followed her back home to her apartment building.  
Optimus made a point of noting her apartment number and then pulled off. In the apartment, Frankie heard the hiss of semis brakes and got up to her window to see what was out there. She watched the red truck pull of and hope that she hadn't acquired a stalker just because she had commented on his truck.

She had been here for a total of three days and the weirdness that was a part of her life had already appeared. She had been a lil strange most of her life, never really fitting in one way or another. She made a mental note to her self to ignore it and get on with life. She was here to worry about her future not the past. Truth be told she had no idea just how much things of the past would soon be a part of her life.


	3. Out of The Blue: Part 2

Out of the Blue: Part 2

The next few weeks past much the same and the new teacher got to know the kids in her class. The more she got to know them however, the more Frankie began to realize that these kids in her class were up to something.  
Truth told she probably shouldn't have snooped into what they were doing that afternoon; it was their business after all. Still it seemed strange to her that every single afternoon they took off into the hills and didn't come back, or rather, weren't seen until class the next day. All of them seemed pretty normal for the most part so there was no real reason for them to be doing this.

Still it was very odd, and the new teacher had promised her self that she wasn't going to be the kind of teacher that let kids stay in trouble if they were. Neither how ever did she want to be the kind that ran screaming to their parents if she caught them daydreaming in her class. So she thought that it would be best if she looked in to the problem her self.

This had meant waiting until fall break, so that both she and the kids would have time off. That accomplished she had found one of the trails into the hills and perched there waiting for them to show up. She wasn't disappointed.

The whole heard of them came up there and headed further into the outcroppings.

She gave them a few seconds to make sure they were ahead of her and then followed them, up there. She rounded the corner and saw all of them disappear into what looked like a normal cave. Again she gave them a few seconds and followed again. Again truth told she was starting to feel a bit silly. There was, ten times to one, nothing more sinister up here than a club house that they had set up. They were going to make a big deal about her finding out their secret and swear her to silence and then do the typical, don't trust the adults' thing. Regardless of all of these feelings of utter foolishness, she still felt compelled to do this. Some thing in her mind told her that what ever the kids had up there was something she should see. So no matter how dumb she felt she kept on following them.

That is Frankie kept on following them until they disappeared on her. She rounded the last corner in the place that she had seen them round and then they were gone. Nothing, no trace of them any where remained. Now it was official getting weird.

"Okay," She told her self, "Five kids just don't vanish into thin air."

She started feeling around the walls of the cave looking for some thing that might tell her where they'd gone.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, this is real life not an Indiana Jones…"

She trailed off as her hand found a recession in the rock. "Okay ...Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

She felt around a bit more and found some thing, one pull later she was standing inside some thing that she would have never believed existed let alone that she would be wondering around in.

It looked like some thing straight out of a science fiction movie, a long dim metal lined hallway that led to a brighter area at the end.

"What in the world those kids DOING up here?"

A few seconds later some one round the corner and proceeded to demand to know that same thing of her. Only this was in a much harsher, much louder and slightly mechanical sounding voice.

"HEY! Who are you and what are you doing in here?"  
Frankie had thought shed find kinds just hanging out in a cave some where being kids. What she would have never in a million years expected to see when she turned around to yell at the voice was some thing huge in the shadows with a pair of glowing red eyes glaring down in her general direction.

That was all she wrote. It was very much like her worst nightmare come to life. The teacher stood in the entry way of the autobot base for a few moments and stared up at this shadow. Ten seconds later in the command center every ear and audio in the place was split by such a blood curdling shriek that every one there thought some kind of invasion had began.

"What was that?" Optimus demanded.

That was when it clicked with Alexis. "OH NO!"

"Oh no what?" Rad looked at her, "Is there something you didn't tell the rest of us Alexis."

The girl got a sheepish look on her face, "Well about a week ago Miss. B. asked me where we took off to every afternoon. I told her that we just went to hang out up here in the hills because we like the scenery. She must have followed us up here and seen the door."

Alexis looked up at Optimus, "I'm so sorry; I didn't ever think that she'd actually follow us!"

"That's alright Alexis," A strange look crossed what features could be seen, "Still I think we'd better go and find her and explain a few things before someone scares her more than she already has been."

Meanwhile, the aforementioned teacher had taken off about three seconds after the scream had ended. This left a very bewildered Starscream staring after her wondering what her problem was. Granted seeing him or any transformer might be shocking to some one that didn't know. But he'd never known one to have that kind of reaction, even to a decepticon. That much utter terror shocked him so badly that he took off after the woman trying to get hold of her to at the very least calm her down some an explain.

Frankie by now was half way into the base and running for her life. Red eyes chasing her down a strange corridor. Every single rational thought that she possessed was gone, all she wanted at this point was to be as far away from what she had seen as possible. So she was running, full tilt through the corridors of the autobot base. This was a disaster just waiting to happen. And happen it did. She rounded the corner and ran full force into the foot of a certain autobot commander. Proceeded to bounce off the foot fly back a few feet and smack her head on the floor.  
"Well," Rad stated, "I think we found Miss. B."

It was a good fifteen minutes before they were able to get the poor woman calmed down and get her back to the command center. To say that she was amazed at what she found was more than an understatement.

"So, you're telling me that, you're from outer space?" She looked at all the transformers who were now in the room along with the kids.

"Yes," Optimus admitted, "I'm terribly sorry if some one scared you. Really I suppose when we first noticed you we should have come out and admitted what was going on."

Now that statement shocked most of the people that were there. It had been one of the commanding officers standing orders to keep away from humans as much as possible. Yet here he was saying that he should have told them.

"Its okay really he," The teacher motioned to Starscream, "Just kind of caught me off guard that's all. I mean it's not every day you find a space ship and find a big guy like him in it."

The teacher continued to talk to the rest of them, but something else now had the jet's attention. He managed to catch Alexis and had her follow him until they were out of ear shot.

"What?" She asked.

"That woman, you said she's your teacher?"

Alexis nodded, "That's right, Social studies to be exact."

"She seems to have caught the attention of Optimus rather thoroughly. If I didn't know better Id…" The jet trailed off.

"You'd what?" Alexis blinked up at him innocently.

"No its nothing, really," Starscream shook his head; "I suppose we'd better get back."

They headed back to the command center, and eventually everything was settled. Frankie agreed to keep the autobots a secret and do what she could to try and help them. All of them thanked her and then the kids showed her the way back to her car. Once Optimus was alone in the command center, someone pounced on him and demanded an explanation

"So?" The jet asked walking up behind him.

"So what Starscream?" The leader replied.

"So I want to know why you're interested in this human." He paused, "She's not like the kids, and we can't trust her to keep her mouth shut. Yet you come right out and told her 90 of what all's going on here. Now I want to know why prime."

"She came looking for us; I felt that she deserved an answer." Optimus told him simply.

"Is that really the reason Prime?" The look on the jet's face softened a bit. "Or is it because she looks like…"

"You're on thin ice Starscream, if you keep going in that direction you're going to fall through." He growled not looking at him, "I suggest you change your path right now."

"I thought so." The former decepticon shook his head and started to walk off, "She's not who you think, don't endanger us because of …"  
"Shut up Starscream."

He stood and looked at the Leader's back for another second or so and then turned to take off into the base shaking his head.

On Cybertron:

In the depths of the planet something long thought lost stirs. An old evil opens his eyes for the first time in millennia and smiles. What he wanted once long ago has reappeared. This time with no memory and no concept of what once was, or what once happened. A great flash of darkness surrounds the being and moves, flowing through space toward a small blue planet.


	4. Out of The Blue: Part 3

Out of the Blue: Part 3

Earth's Moon;

The surface lay quiet and still for the moment, the only sounds came from the remains of a crashed ship not to far away. Usually the sounds consisted of large amounts of ranting and yelling, for the moment how ever the only sounds were those of the mechanisms of the ship it's self. The quite was over come momentarily as a hole is space suddenly opened and something walked out. The dark being from before stared at the ship and then proceeded to make his way in.

It found what the person it had come looking for, alone for the moment, staring into space. Perhaps he was contemplating some new strategy in the war or some other problem as he stared at the stars. The leader's concentration was broken when he heard the foot steps coming up behind him.

"Whoever you are," Megatron growled, "You'd better have a good reason for bothering me."

"Oh I have an excellent reason," The dark creature told him, "and I need your help with it."

The commander slowly spun in his chair and turned to look at the person in his personal quarters.

"You?" he blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"Strange that you should ask me that, you see I've come here looking for my brother."

The Deceipticon leader stared at the dark one for a moment then asked, "Why?"

"He has something that belongs to me." Some where on the dark face an evil smiled blossomed.

"He won't give you the matrix; you might as well go back where you came from and forget it." The leader told him flatly.

The smile on the dark one's face grew broader and he burst out into laughter for a moment, then he suddenly returned his attention to Megatron.

"What makes you think I want that ridiculous thing? I don't want some ceremonial bauble. I'm here for something else entirely."

The leader stared at him for a moment and then for some reason this statement had an unexpected affect on him.

"GET OUT!" He roared.

The dark merely smiled again, "Now don't be so quick to make your choice. You don't know what I would be willing to give you if you help me."

The voice lowered and the creature moved in closer to Megatron.

"Do what I want and I'll show you where to find what you lost."

The change in the face of the leader was one that if any of his troops could have seen would have either amazed them or sent them screaming in fear. It went from shock, to amazement, and then to complete and utter black hate in less than two seconds.

"I said get out of my base."

"You do realize what you're throwing away here, don't you Megatron?" The being backed off and looked at him once again, "Are you completely sure?"

All emotion, all color all any thing, drained from Megatron's face, "I would rather spend _ETERNITY_ not knowing than ever owe any thing to you monster."

"Too bad," The dark one shook his head, "Because if you did that…"

"NO, I may wish him out of my way. I may even want him dead at times. Helping you however, THAT however is a line that even I will not cross." He paused and glared at the dark one. "If any thing will push him to destroy you this time, that will."

The being moved into the shadows so only the red of his eyes could be seen, "We will see. I was successful once, I'm not afraid to take what's mine again." He paused and smiled, "In fact it's already begun"

The dark being disappeared and left the leader sitting alone thinking about what he had just heard. Left him alone to wonder if any thing could be done to change what he had just heard and how it should be done.

Earth: Autobot base, the next morning.

It was a Saturday morning, thus the all of the kids were out of school and all of them were at the base. The guys had made the mistake of introducing the bots to an old game of Tetris and so they were in the process of showing them just what it consisted of an how to play the silly thing. Alexis was off talking to Starscream right then, trying to get the big jet to come out of his room and actually spend some time in the base. That left only one person who was not around, Frankie.

It was about an hour later that it occurred to Optimus that the young woman had vanished. She had shown up with the kids when they had first got there, and now she was no where to be seen. So he took off to find her, eventually locating her on the ridge out side of the base staring off into no where like she was half asleep.

"Miss Frankie?"

She jumped about three feet in the air and then whirled around to see him, "OH! Optimus! You scared me!"

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was just looking for you." He motioned to the base, "You vanished on us."

"Sorry, I just got a lil' Closter phobic, so I came out for some fresh air."

Prime nodded and was about to leave when he got a good look at her. She was a lot paler than he had ever seen her, and there were two dark semi-circles under her eyes. She looked like some one who hadn't gotten any sleep, or was deeply worried about something.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine really," She told him waving off the concern.

"Really, because you don't seem fine to me, in fact you seem well… I'm not sure." He paused,

"But there is something wrong."

"Please don't…" she shrank away from him, "I'm alright okay? I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'm sorry, were you up late working?"

She shook her head at him, "You don't give up do you?"

A grin came into his voice, "If I did I wouldn't be here now."

She sighed and gave in, "Well if you have to know I had a bad dream last night okay?"

"I see. Would you like to talk about it?"

She looked up at him, "To be honest no, it's not something I want to discuss."

"If you're sure then I won't press the issue, but I think it might help if you told some one."

The teacher let out a long sigh and then looked up at him, "You really don't give up."

"Not when I can see one of my friends needs help, now," He knelt down closer to her, "please tell me what's wrong."

"Let's just put it this way, I've had something that's bothered me for years. There have been times when I thought I was over it, or at least could deal with the things in my head I can't explain." She paused and ran her hand through her hair, "Lately though, it seems like instead of them getting better, like I had hoped moving out here would do. They've been getting worse."

"What are these dreams about Frankie?" The leader asked.

"Well until a few weeks ago it was just some one chasing me, I'd always wake up. Last night it, he caught me." She looked up at him with a very odd look on her face. "It just got worse from there."

Optimus shook his head at her, "I'm sorry Frankie. No one should have to deal with that, much less on a nightly basis."

"Its okay," She shook her head at him dismissively, "it's just that, well I think meeting you and the rest of the transformers may have affected me more than I want to admit."

"I don't follow you," Now Optimus was getting confused.

"Well its silly, because I know you'd never hurt any one let alone one of your friends."

"But?" Optimus prompted.

"But the thing in my dream that was chasing me, well…" She trailed off.

"What Frankie?"

"Optimus, he looked like you." She dropped her eyes away from him, "I'm sorry. I don't understand why."

He looked away from her for a moment, doing his best to compose him self before he looked back at her. He had hoped and prayed and now he had the proof. Unfortunately the proof that He had wanted of who and what this girl really was, seemed to have come at a horrible price. He did his best to try and choose what was best. What he wanted more than anything was to tell her what he knew. Explain to her just what it meant, why she was having these images in her mind, and indeed had all of her life. But the chances were that if he told her that it would more than likely ruin whatever life she had now. So he swallowed his own feelings and looked back to the young woman.

"I don't know why that would happen; it could be that you were just hanging a new face on old anxiety?" He lied.

"I suppose so," She sighed, "I would dearly love to know why I keep having these awful dreams. I would love to get it, him, out of my head for just once in my life."

The leader softened and bent down to her again, "Maybe A time will come when you can make sense of all of it." She looked up at him and he smiled at her behind his mask, "Just don't forget that you have some one here for you, when ever you need them."


	5. Out of The Blue: Part 4

Out of The Blue: Part 4

Another week pasted after the day that Frankie told the autobot leader about what had happened in her dream. She'd stubbornly kept the details to her self, saying that it's not something that Optimus would be able to help her with, but told him that she was grateful for him being there for her. It quickly became clear to the leader that the young woman was quite troubled but there was nothing he saw that he had the right to do. Knowing that he had the answers that she wanted, made it that much more difficult to him as the days passed. To say that he was distracted would have been an understatement.

Which of course led to him not noticing several important things, first off was that there were several others in the base who had made the same connections as him and where on the verge of spilling the beans. Second, he failed to notice the moment when someone arrived out in the desert and began to lie in wait. Lie in wait and plan on how he was going to gain possession of the object of his own distractions. Which ultimately resulted in one final problem, the thing that had both the Leader and the intruder completely engrossed was the same thing. Or perhaps one should say the same person.

It was inevitable that all of this would come to a head eventually, and it did. One evening as Frankie stood outside the Autobot base and cursed at her truck as the thing refused to start.

"Come on you pile of scrap metal! START!!!" She did her level best to get the thing to turn over and called it a few more rude names.

The kids were getting a great show as all of them watched their quiet poised teacher turn into a raging monster as she thrashed and banged on the inside of the engine of the vehicle.

"Ya know," Carlos piped up, "I think it would be a good idea to not mention that we've learned most of those "Sentence modifiers" from Miss. B."

"No really?" Alexis rolled her eyes, "I was gonna go call the school board and tell them all about it." She shook her head, "Dweeb."

She kept right on; completely unaware of what was going on conversation wise between the kids, not to mention the Autobots who were also watching this spectacle.

"Wow," Sidswipe blinked, "I didn't think you could use them in those combinations!"

"You and me both," Hot shot admitted.

For some strange reason, Redalert found it immensely funny and was doing his best to not laugh at the performance. He wasn't the only one, Scavenger and Smokescreen thought it was priceless as well, and were making sure to get a good recording of all of this. Never know when one of them might need a favor from this strange girl and would have to use it as blackmail to get her to do what they wanted. As for Optimus, he was watching this in a strange amused way. It seemed like the more time the girl spent around them the more and more she came to confirm the Prime's Suspicion. He finally shook his head at that and told the others that he was going out to give the girl a ride home before she completely dismantled her truck. She was just pulling out the socket wrench when he walked up to her.

"Frankie, What in the universe are you doing to that poor inanimate object?"

"This piece of junk won't start Optimus!" She announced, "I'm trying to get the stupid thing working again."

"By calling every curse word under the sun?" he grinned with his voice, "Explain to me how that helps?"

"It makes ME feel better, that's how!" She snarked.

She finally sighed and tossed the socket on to the ground despondently, "Nothing! I can't get it to do any thing!"

"Just calm down will you? I'll get Redalert to take a look at it for you okay?"

She looked up at him, "you would?"

"Its not a problem, considering he usually has to stick one of us back together, I'm sure working on something simple like this will come as a refreshing break for him."

She let out a LONG loud sigh and nodded, "Well thank you then, but that leaves me with one more problem?"

"What that you just taught the kids every single swear word in your vocabulary?"

That was when it dawned on the teacher that she had indeed had an audience.

"Wha? OH NO!! No no no!!" She buried her face in her hands and turned several shades of magenta. "I can't believe I did that!"

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure none of them mind. In fact, Sideswipe and Hotshot told me to thank you for showing them some new combos."

This was followed by more blushing on the part of the girl. Prime finally took pity on her.

"Well I think I've embarrassed you enough for one day, how about I give you a ride back to your apartment."

"Tha.-that would be great Optimus." She blushed more "just let me get my bag."

While the leader transformed she snatched her stuff out of the truck and did her best to avoid making eye contact with the kids. Climbed up into the cab and did her level best to become transparent.

The kids waited till the truck pulled of with their teacher with in and then broke down in some of the loudest laughter that had ever been heard. It was some good long loud laughter but, the problem was that it attracted the attention of the other person who had been out there watching.

He pulled up in his altmode and watched as the red truck pulled away. He gunned his own motor for a moment and then took off after them.

Frankie was in the autobot leader's cab doing the best she could to not die of embarrassment, one hand over her eye and a look on her face that spoke volumes about what was going on in her head.

"What's wrong with me?!" She shook her head, "I can't believe I let those kids hear me make a fool of my self like that."

"I wouldn't let it get to you like that, honestly. It's not like every one hasn't let one slip at least once."

She made a face at him, "I bet you haven't."

"You'd never believe some of the things I have and haven't done my dear."

She had to grin over that, "Optimus, I hate to be blunt big guy but if I ever saw you cut loose _I'd_ blow a fuse."

"That's low," He told her, "Robot humor."

"Consider it pay back for making me watch that Will Smith movie with the kids. Three laws my foot."

That was when it all broke loose. The two of them heard the noise about ten seconds before the second truck slammed into Optimus and sent him jack knifing off to one side of the road. Frankie had been wearing her seat belt but her head still snapped forward and banged into the steering wheel. The two of them spun a few more times and skidded to a stop in the desert.

The other vehicle vanished for the moment and Optimus was able to collect his wits for a few seconds. The silence lasted another moment or two and then the autobot began working on getting the attention of the woman that was still fastened into his driver's seat. She was still alive, that much he knew. But she hadn't moved or said any thing, meaning that some thing must have truly been wrong with her.

"Hey!" He got no response so he waited a few more seconds and then tried again, "HEY! Come on Frankie, You have to wake up!"

Finally she moved a bit and managed to make a noise, "Op…? Whahappen?"

"I have no idea, but I need you to get out. Can you do that?"

There was no more response and he thought for a second she had blacked out again until the door open and she all but fell out onto the ground. She was going to be black and blue in the morning, and had a smear of blood on her mouth from where she had bit her lip. But for the most part she managed to walk over and brace her self against a rock formation that lanced up out of the desert.

Prime transformed and took a good look around. He could see the spot where he'd been ran off the road, his own skid marks and those of some one else. There wasn't a whole lot more though.

"So who did that?" Frankie managed slightly more coherently than before.

"That would be me my dear." came an answer from behind them.

Both autobot and human turned around to see who it was. Optimus' mouth fell open underneath his mask and Frankie screamed.

"Good to see you again after so very long." The dark one smiled at them, "My dear, brother."


	6. Out of The Blue: Part 5

Out of The Blue: Part 5

Frankie couldn't help but scream as she turned and faced the thing from her night mare. She had believed that it had been her mind messing with her, making her see some one that she knew was a good person as evil. This however was no dream. The dark version of Optimus stood there in the desert and leered at both of them. He had called Prime his brother and now she had to work her mind around that one as well. Top off all of that with the fact that she most likely had a concussion from slamming face first into Prime's steering wheel when the double had ran them off the road, she was about ready to snap.

"What do you want Axis?" Prime demanded, purposefully putting him self between her and his twin.

This didn't go unnoticed by the evil one and he grinned, "Seems like you know what I'm after brother. Tell me some thing? Does she remember yet?"

"Leave," Optimus pulled his weapon from sub space and brandished it, "You hear me Axis, leave NOW!"

"But I just got here, and I have to admit I do rather like it." His red eyes narrowed and focused on the girl behind Prime. "So from the way your acting, I'm guessing she hasn't remembered yet. Huh?"

"KEEP your mouth SHUT!" For once in his very long life Optimus was getting close to loosing his temper.

Frankie stared up at him and gapped. She had wanted him to stop being so stiff, but this wasn't what she'd had in mind by any stretch of the imagination. It was also clear to her that these two where talking about her. Prime and this dark twin seemed to know some thing. One was bound and determined to keep it from her and the other wanted her to know for some odd reason. It was becoming clearer and clearer to the girl that both of them knew more about her than they were letting on but what it could be she had no idea.

The dark one took another look at her and then turned back to his brother.

"Oh Orion," he laughed unpleasantly, "She always did love you best, why I will never know. And you were always so willing to protect the little tramp."

"HEY!" Frankie shouted from her spot, "Don't you dare call me that you over grown pile of scrap! You don't even know me!"

The dark one lowered his eyes for a second and then looked back at her. "Don't I now? I know more about you than you can ever possibly realize. It's your fault they did what they did to me!"

"Frankie," Optimus turned to her, "I'm telling you right now, get back and don't come back out here! UNDERSTAND!"

She took one look at him and shook her head. The man was now deadly serious. It was time to do what he told her, for both his and her own good. So she ducked back behind the rock and waited.

"OH I get it," The dark one sneered, "You don't want her to remember do you? I'd think you would Brother, second chances and all of that. I mean really, it's not like you come across some thing like this every day."

"For the last time Axis, I am telling you. Leave, don't give me a reason to kill you this time."

The dark twin shook his head at the leader, "Kill me? You couldn't kill me then what makes you think you can now?" He paused for a moment, "My self on the other hand? Oh I'm fully prepared to kill you Orion. I'm fully prepared to kill you and take what I should have had all along."

Prime's dark brother suddenly launched him self across the desert and for the second time that day plowed into the red and blue autobot. It only took a few seconds to get going but that was more than enough to get them into full swing. At some point, Optimus lost his weapon and so now it was down to pure hand to hand. Most people would think that 45 foot tall robots wouldn't be very good at martial arts. Most people would be dead wrong. The two of them as it turns out were both very skilled at it and, hard as it may seem to believe, a match for one another.

Frankie was left there to watch this. The more the young woman stared at the robots that were very clearly fighting over her, the worse and worse the sensation of deja vu got. Some where, at some point, she had seen this fight, or one very similar to it before. It was as if the concussion had knocked some thing loose in her head, some kind of barrier that had been put there to keep images out of her mind. She realized that it had always been there, that the night mares that had haunted her for as long as she could remember where some how tied into all of this. The longer the fight went on the worse it got.

The fight its self was getting to the point of actual grappling. The dark one, Axis had managed to somehow get the upper hand for the moment and had hold of Optimus by the throat with a one handed grip. The other fist cocked back ready to launch at him. How ever the urge to taunt his twin was too great for the dark one to resist and so as he held him there He began to gloat.

"You thought you'd keep her safe by keeping her Ignorant didn't you "Prime". You The Prime, what a joke, it should have been mine you hear me. The matrix, her, everything, I have no idea why they looked me over and picked a miserable little person like you for it."  
"They knew," Optimus got out, "they knew what you were…"

"Well it doesn't matter now any way does it? Once I'm rid of you it will all be mine."

Optimus tired to say some thing but Axis tightened his grip a bit more. "OH and don't worry about her. I'm certain she'll enjoy being with me, after all she did the first time."

Most people have never ever seen Optimus Prime pissed off. It's a pretty scary sight believe it or not. I mean he is the matrix holder, and that means he's basically backed up by the will of a god. So you'd think messing with him wouldn't be a very good idea. Right then with that comment, Axis had crossed the line. Prime was officially pissed off and this time he wasn't holding back. He brought his knee up into the other's mid section and waited for him to bend over and let go. A few seconds later his dark twin went flying across the desert and left a very nice impression there. Optimus stomped across to him and now proceeded to get hold of him in the same manner he had been held. However he didn't stop to gloat. He let him have it and once again the dark one went flying.

As for Frankie, between the concussion and what she'd just seen and heard the barrier that had been put in place on her mind snapped. Images of a very long time ago suddenly filled her mind. Telling her what she had once been and what had once happened to both her and the others. More violence than most people ever experience in their lives hit the girl all at once. The past and the present collided and the realization was almost more than she could deal with. What had happened, what had been done was something that should never have been witnessed let alone experienced by any one, especially a woman. The fact that all of this had been in her mind, and soul for so long, just beneath the surface increased it more, as all of this hit her mind she dropped to her knees there on the dusty desert floor, gripped the sides of her head and screamed.

When she looked up and the screaming stopped she had changed. She took one look at the fighting brothers and tore her self across to them. Not really knowing what she was going to do or how she was going to fight she just did it. By that point Axis had managed to get him self up and was starting to get ready to attack again when she plowed into him, knocking him flat.

"YOU MONSTER!" she proceeded to back hand him, "WHY? Why did you come back!? Why couldn't you stay dead? Wasn't what you did enough!?" Again she back handed the dark twin. "You jealous bastard, WHY just because I loved him?"

She took a deep breath and slapped him again, "You had no right you monster! You had NO RIGHT!"

Optimus gapped for a second and then managed to get his hands around the girl as she lay into his twin.

"STOP IT!" He tugged her away from him, "Stop it! He's not worth it!"

She turned to face him, more and more of her past coming to the surface, "Don't stop me! Please don't, you don't know! You don't realize what he …"

Optimus looked at her, now closer to his own level, "Yes I do, but he's not worth it."

Axis managed to collect his own wits from this attack and looked back up at them.

"You miserable wench," he stood up and wiped the energon smears off his face, "Your going to pay for that."

She leveled her gaze at him, "You can't do any thing worse to me than what you have already done."

"Feh," darkness flared around him and he was gone for the moment.

She turned and looked back up at Optimus, " Rion?"

He put his arms around her and hugged her to him, "Ari', Oh Primus, I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him and held on like a drowning woman, "Orion."

He held on to her, "How much… Do you remember now?"

"Everything," She answered softly.


	7. Epilog

Epilog

She was sitting there on the same ledge that she had been when she had come clean to Optimus about her dreams. She was back to normal for the moment, as normal as she ever got she realized. It was pretty hard to deal with, the fact that she was some kind of rebirth or reincarnation. The fact that she had some how, gained the ability to become one of them. But the hardest thing for her to deal with was the things that she now remembered. So many images, of so many things that had happened, it was all in her head now and it was going to take a very long time to sort out. Frankie sighed and pulled her knees up to her, putting her head on them. It was fall now and despite being in the desert, it had turned cool.

She was like that when Prime walked up behind her. He stopped and stared at her for a few seconds and then made a sound. She pulled her head up and turned to look at him. It was so strange all of these new emotions, she suddenly had "Feelings" for him. What was going to come of the relation ship was any one's guess. Still he was a good friend and he'd promised to be there if she ever needed to talk to him.

"Optimus?" She called out to him.

"Yes?" He replied, no longer really sure what to call this girl.

"Tell me something?"

"If I can," He told her.

"Am I the only one?" she looked up at him, "Or is it possible that the other two made it here too?"

"I don't know. Honestly I don't know, but I suppose any thing is possible."

"He's not going to give up is he?" She put her head back down.

"I don't know that either."

"I'm going to fight him Optimus," She told him, "With everything in me; I'm going to fight him."

"I know." The Leader turned from her and started to head in.

"Don't," she called to him, "Please don't leave me out here. I don't want to be alone."

"Okay then," He lowered him self down to her level, "I'll stay."

She leaned up against him as he sat down next to her. She had a great deal of things to think through. It was going to take time if anything to figure all of this mess out. She felt him near her and realized that she had the time, and had some one who loved her here to help her figure it out. She was going to. If that's what it took to stop him she was going to. But she didn't have to do it alone, she realized. She never had.


	8. Author's Notes

Author's notes :  
This story was something different for me. It's a lot darker than some of the things that I have written, but I think that it works out well. Keep in mind that I never intened these fics to be any thing specfic, just stories thatI have had in my head for a very long time.But if classifying them as any thing specific, like"Mary-Sue"(What the heck IS that any how?) helps then thats fine with me. Any how I hope you like the beginning of this new series. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

RP1


End file.
